Échec et mat
by Claire-de-plume
Summary: Lorsque Ron Weasley demande à sa fille, Rose, de battre Scorpius Malefoy de toutes les manières possibles, elle prend ses conseils à cœur !  RW/SM (Traduction)


_Comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi.  
><em>

_L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à **JK Rowling** , l'histoire est de **Josephinee**, je ne suis que la traductrice._

_J'espère que vous aimerez cet OS sur Scorpius et Rose et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Échec et mat<strong>

**oOoOo**

Comment osait-il !

La mine concentrée et les lèvres étirées en une moue boudeuse, Rose Weasley tournait sans but dans les airs. Hier, elle avait lustré son manche à balai qui reflétait à présent son visage livide. Elle avait énormément _travaillé _pour obtenir ce balai. Elle avait dû aider sa mère durant des heures, avait manqué mourir d'ennui à force d'effectuer des sorts de nettoyage au ministère.

Après cela, son père avait payé avec enthousiasme son balai, sous le regard désapprobateur de sa femme.

Elle s'était échinée à lustrer, nettoyer, dépoussiérer des locaux durant des heures mais, apparemment, tous les sorts de nettoyage du monde n'avaient pu empêcher ce drame d'arriver...

Rose grogna de plus bel en avisant la foule en liesse qui ne contenait, de toute façon, que de mauvaises fréquentations.

Une foule de couleur _verte. _ Les supporters agitaient leurs drapeaux argent et émeraude avec ostentation, élevaient leurs bannières ornementées de slogans prétentieux et ridicules tout en jetant des confettis partout où ils pouvaient. Si elle avait pu, Rose aurait bâillonné tout cet étalage de triomphe, toute cette bande de...d'immatures ! Comment avaient-ils pu gagner de façon équitable et sans tricher ? Non pas qu'elle les avait déjà vus tricher mais...c'étaient des _Serpentard _! Ils ne vivaient que pour jouer de sales tours !

Ron Weasley allait probablement étrangler sa fille à mains _nues _quand il l'apprendrait. Elle pouvait presque imaginer la scène.

Après tout, il avait été le seul à jouer avec elle tous les matins depuis l'âge de ses six ans, tout en ignorant les sourcils froncés de sa femme. Il avait été le seul à l'emmener un nombre incalculable de fois dans des magasins de Quidditch qui regorgeaient d'équipements.

Il avait été celui qui lui avait envoyé une énorme tarte, brûlée certes, mais faite-maison, quand elle avait été choisie comme Attrapeur lors de sa seconde année. Il avait été celui qui avait préparé une immense fête quand Rose avait été promue Capitaine.

Et il avait également menacé de commettre un meurtre si jamais elle perdait la Coupe de Quidditch cette année là, _en particulier _contre les Serpentard.

Rose soupira et regarda l'origine de sa misère.

Il était là. Cet espèce de...de vaniteux ! La seule raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas encadrer Scorpius Malefoy était que, sous son crâne blond, il était brillant, très brillant même. Mais, à ce moment précis, elle n'avait pas besoin de voir à quoi il ressemblait.

Rose Weasley n'avait, en effet, guère envie de voir la victoire s'étaler sur son visage, une provocation qui lui serait personnellement destinée...Une fois de plus.

Aussi, elle descendit lentement vers la terre ferme, à la fois humiliée et à deux doigts de le tuer.

Par Merlin, mais comment avait-il réussi à attraper le Vif d'or avant elle ?!

**Rose : 0**-**Scorpius : 1**

OoOoOoOoOo

Comment osait-elle !

De la fumée lui sortant presque des oreilles, Scorpius Malefoy arpentait un long couloir bruyant, en direction des cachots de Serpentard. De nombreux élèves, qui avaient eu le déplaisir d'être témoins de sa colère lui jetèrent un regard à la fois curieux et agacé lors qu'il les frôla. Sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait, il garda ses yeux d'un gris métallique droit devant lui. Il allait bientôt voir rouge si cela continuait.

Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire.

_Il _était un génie. Il était l'incarnation même de la réussite. Une véritable encyclopédie vivante ! Tous les élèves cherchaient à copier sur ses devoirs (il n'avait jamais cédé à moins d'être victime de chantage). Et ses camarades avaient-ils déjà eu l'audace de le contredire ?

Eh bien, non ! Certainement pas ! Vous vous demandez pourquoi ?

Eh bien, tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait _jamais _été contredit, ce que disait Scorpius Malefoy était toujours _correct_.

Scorpius soupira.

Quand son père allait l'apprendre. Il allait probablement jeter sur son fils unique (et donc la fierté de la famille) un Avada Kedavra. Peut-être même deux pour ne pas le louper. Et sans pitié. Drago Malefoy n'était pas du genre à prêter cela à la légère. Il tenait à prouver à tout prix ce que les Malefoy valait.

Durant de nombreuses années, on les avait évité, dénigré, et partout où ils allaient, ils étaient victimes de discrimination. Les Malefoy avaient dû fournir plus d'efforts que les autres, avaient dû se _battre _pour faire valoir leurs droits, contrairement aux autres sorciers.

Et Drago, que Scorpius considérait parfois comme un pleurnicheur, s'était lamenté pendant plus de seize ans sur le fait que sa famille était traitée inégalement alors qu'elle méritait beaucoup plus !

Scorpius savait depuis longtemps que ça ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes.

Son père aimait pousser son enfant jusque dans ses derniers retranchements et faisait tout pour ne pas ressembler à Lucius Malefoy, le grand-père de Scorpius. Mais c'était des efforts qu'il gaspillait en vain, car Drago avait hérité d'à peu près toutes les qualités de Lucius Malefoy. Peut-être était-il une version un peu plus... « reformée » de son intimidant de père. Mais même sans être un obsédé du Sang-Pur, Drago demeurait exigeant, méchant parfois et très critique à l'égard de son enfant, tout comme Lucius l'avait été avec lui. Ne forçait-il pas Scorpius a être meilleur en tout ?

A présent, et sans le moindre regret, Scorpius était quasiment un pur Malefoy façonné par sa famille. La seule différence entre son père et lui, était qu'il lui _fallait _être excellent partout et qu'il le _faisait_...

Sauf quand cette saleté, satanée, mocheté de Rose Weasley lui mettait des battons dans les roues ! Bon peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si moche que cela en fait...mais bon sang, quel casse -pied cette fille !

Scorpius arriva aux cachots et siffla le mot de passe entre ses dents. La méchante femme du portrait l'insulta vertement quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, mais il n'y fit pas attention, ses pensées tournées ailleurs, sur le seul et unique problème qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Il se précipita vers le magnifique fauteuil en face de la cheminée, sans prendre garde aux regards interrogateurs de ses camarades. Les sourcils froncés, il regardait les flammes danser, tout en s'interrogeant sur les milles et unes façons de tuer Rose Weasley.

Après tout _personne _n'avait le droit d'avoir plus d'ASPIC que lui.

Autrement c'était une insulte.

**Rose : ****1**-**Scorpius : 1**

OoOoOoOoOo

Rose avait beaucoup de devises dans sa vie.

« La deuxième place est celle des perdants » par exemple. Ou bien « Fait-le ou ne le fait-pas, il n'y a pas d'essai » du célèbre Yoda ou encore « La vie est l'art de dessiner sans gomme à effacer » qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Mais pour l'instant, ces devises n'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Non, en ce moment précis , Rose n'avait que ces mots en tête :

« Garde toujours tes amis près de toi, et tes ennemis encore plus prêts. »

C'est ce qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle observait son rival en silence. Elle était actuellement assise à la bibliothèque, à la grande table au centre avec une haute pile de livres qui la séparait du reste du monde. Un peu moins de Scorpius, cependant. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de lire à sa droite, en face. La jeune fille ne se rappelait même plus la première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi. Sans doute était-ce en première année quand ils ignoraient encore qu'il était un Malefoy et elle, une Weasley et que leurs parents n'étaient pas vraiment amis...

Et plus elle avait grandi, plus Rose s'était intéressée à l'histoire de sa famille. Cela lui avait donné encore plus l'envie de se battre.

Il était son plus grand adversaire et elle était sûre qu'elle l'était aussi.

Pourtant, malgré cela, ils étaient assis à cette table, au centre de la bibliothèque, ensemble. Ils échangeaient à peine quelques mots mais quand même, _ensemble_.

Alors que Rose le fixait du regard, elle se retrouva rapidement agacée par son comportement. Scorpius Malefoy était comme envoûté par son livre, de la littérature russe moldue, dont elle savait que cela faisait _au moins _dix-sept fois qu'il le lisait (non, non, elle n'avait pas compté) et qu'il était réellement en train de s'imprégner des mots avec application.

Il avait l'habitude de se mordre inconsciemment la lèvre inférieure quand il était concentré, une habitude qu'elle avait remarquée depuis des années, et la façon dont ses yeux volaient de droite à gauche était révélateur. La bouche de Rose se tordit en une vilaine grimace quand elle songea qu'elle lui ressemblait, de beaucoup même...et qu'en plus monsieur ne se souciait _même pas _du fait qu'elle était là !

Elle grommela.

Rose n'aimait pas _être ignorée_.

« Alors Malefoy » elle rompit le silence d'un ton doucereux « Tu te rends compte que même en étudiant maintenant tu n'auras aucun autre ASPIC supplémentaire, n'est-ce pas ? »

S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas. Il releva lentement la tête, l'air un peu agacé à la mention de son humiliation. Rose sourit presque d'auto-satisfaction en voyant ses lèvres se plisser en un sourire caractéristique, un sourire propre aux Malefoy.

« Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière en effet. Je présume que tu n'es pas ici pour attraper le Vif d'or, Rose ? Tu aurais bien besoin d'entraînement, pourtant... »

Piquée au vif, Rose lui lança un regard si noir qu'il aurait fait fuir le grand-père de Scorpius.

Mais Scorpius n'était pas du genre à fuir, surtout devant elle. Il se contenta de garder son sourire insolent plaqué sur ses traits aristocratiques et retourna ensuite dans les aventures ô combien fascinantes d'Anna Karénine. Elle avait déjà lu ce livre et, honnêtement, l'amour d'Anna pour Vronsky n'était pas intéressant. Bon, d'accord, Rose avait mis deux jours à lire les huit-cents pages du bouquin, elle voulait bien l'admettre...

Rose était irritée au plus haut point, ce petit blondinet snobinard commençait à lui courir sur les nerfs. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour relancer la conversation lorsque...

« Oh Scorpius, je t'ai cherché partoooooout ! »

_Oh_, _non, __par pitié, non pas elle..._

Rose retint une grimace de dégoût. Il y avait une seule fille dans tout Poudlard qui parlait de cette façon. Malheureusement, la propriétaire de cette voix mielleuse n'était autre que Scarlett Rosier.

Celle-ci avait un bonnet D (et en faisait _généreusement _profiter les autres) et ses cheveux blonds platine avaient tendance à attirer tout mâle se trouvant à sa portée.

Rose espérait pour elle qu'elle avait d'autres talents que ça, parce que l'intelligence ne brillait guère chez Scarlett...

En tout cas, Rose ne pouvait pas la supporter. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Bonjour, Scarlett » l'accueillit Scorpius qui, par les regards qu'il lui lançait, ne partageait pas les mêmes sentiments que Rose.

Scarlett balança ostensiblement ses longs cheveux derrière son épaule. « Tu voulais me demander quelque chose ? »

Au fond d'elle, Rose sentit sa curiosité croître.

« Eh bien oui. » Était-ce son imagination ou venait-il de lui lancer un coup d'œil ? « Je me demandais si tu voudrais bien venir au bal de remise des diplômes avec moi ? »

La mâchoire de Rose toucha pratiquement le sol.

« Oh mais oui, bien sûr que je viens avec toi .»

_Super...Ben vas-y, tire-moi dessus pendant que tu y es !...Saleté !_

**Rose: 1-Scorpius: 2**

OoOoOoOoOo

Dans le Manoir des Malfoy, les elfes de maison avaient pris l'habitude de servir à Scorpius un café noir de jais. Il l'appréciait de cette façon : amer. Aucun sucre pour agrémenter le goût. Quand il avait un léger coup de blues ou que la vie n'était pas facile avec lui, c'était ce qu'il prenait avec plaisir.

Ce café n'avait probablement rien de comparable avec celui de Poudlard, chargé de crème. Il avait toujours détesté la crème mais il se rendit brusquement compte que cela allait lui manquer. Il se sentait assez étrange et nostalgique.

Probablement parce que le jeune garçon avait dix-sept ans, que ses années à Poudlard touchaient à leur fin et qu'il allait passait le dernier événement important en compagnie de Scarlett Rosier.

Une fille qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment, pour être honnête.

Bien sûr, elle avait une poitrine avantageuse, elle était recherchée par soixante-quinze pour cents des garçons de septième année de Poudlard et était même assez jolie...mais merde. Scarlett pouvait à peine prononcer une phrase sans éclater de rire et à chaque fois qu'elle riait, il avait l'impression qu'elle grillait l'un de ses neurones, les derniers qu'il lui restait...

Il n'avait même pas prévu de lui demander mais c'était juste...arrivé. Scorpius avait été tellement énervé par Rose et cela, pour des raisons évidentes, et il savait qu'elle détestait Scarlett (ses yeux étincelants de colère le lui avaient avaient confirmé largement) et il avait eu très envie de l'emmerder.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais à fois que Rose s'opposait à lui, il trouvait son regard _inestimable._

Outre le fait qu'il aimait être le meilleur, plus elle s'agaçait, plus cela lui plaisait. Comme samedi dernier quand il avait attrapé le Vif d'or au dernier match de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il n'avait même pas eu besoin de regarder son visage pour savoir combien elle était troublée. Lorsque Rose Weasley se mettait en colère, ses joues prenaient la teinte de la couleur de ses cheveux et ses yeux bleus devenaient plus étincelants qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Scorpius ignorait pourquoi il aimait tellement cela mais il supposait que parce qu'en la voyant si affectée, cela renforçait sa volonté de la surpasser.

Ou peut-être parce que sa voix devenait un peu rauque quand elle s'énervait, ce qui lui donnait un petit côté sexy. Contrairement au timbre aigu de Scarlett Rosier.

Et ça, Scorpius ne l'admettrait jamais devant elles...il n'était pas suicidaire.

« Thomas ! Thomas ! »

En une fraction de seconde, la tête de Scorpius se releva. Il se retourna discrètement pour voir qui sa rivale avait appelé. Il la trouva debout, prêt de la table des Serdaigle et lui tournant le dos. Ses boucles souples étaient relevés en queue de cheval révélant un long cou gracile.

« Oh, salut Rose ! »

Aha, c'était Thomas. Thomas le préfet des Serdaigle. Thomas le looser. Rose n'avait jamais manifesté d'intérêt pour lui auparavant, si bien que Scorpius se demanda ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir à lui dire. Sur quoi pouvait-elle lui parler de toute façon ? Ils ne parlaient que de livres ou de devoirs d'habitude et là, les examens étaient terminés depuis longtemps. Scorpius prit une gorgée de son café et attendit la suite avec impatience.

« Hé, je me demandais si tu voulais aller au bal de remises des diplômes avec moi ? »

Scorpius manqua s'étrangler avec son café. Merde, elle était sérieuse ?

« Bien sûr, Rose, je suis sincèrement heureux que tu m'invites et... »

_Putain, retenez-moi ou je le bâillonnes avec une cuillère !...L'Enfoiré !_

**Rose: 2 -Scorpius: 2**

De toute sa vie, Rose n'avait jamais fait attention à son apparence. Sa cousine à la mode, Lily Luna Potter s'était alors rendue dans son dortoir, transportant un carton rempli de produits de beauté et de robes en tout genre. Trois heures plus tard, la jeune fille n'osait même plus se regarder dans un miroir.

Était-ce bien elle avec ces couches de mascara et d'eye-liner qui agrandissaient ses yeux, ses cheveux domptés retombant en cascades sur ses épaules et cette robe en satin qui lui ceinturait la taille ?

Rose jeta un nouveau coup d'œil au miroir...oui, c'était bien elle, elle avait presque envie de s'enfuir de Poudlard en courant n'en revenant toujours pas de sa nouvelle apparence...

Et, apparemment, c'est ce que pensait aussi le reste de sa classe qui ouvrit des yeux de merlan frit quand elle fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle au bras de Thomas Smith. C'était un peu dommage cependant qu'elle doive partager ce moment avec lui. Cela avait été vraiment impulsif de sa part de lui faire cette proposition. Mais Scorpius et Scarlett l'avait tellement agacé aussi...et, à présent, Rose allait devoir danser. Ce qui s'annonçait laborieux.

« Nous sommes un peu en retard » fit Thomas. « Tout le monde danse déjà. »

Rose balaya La Grande Salle du regard. Les tableaux avaient été enlevés et comme Thomas l'avait remarqué, la plupart des élèves dansaient sous le plafond ensorcelé. Au lieu des bougies qui flottaient habituellement là haut, un ciel bleu-nuit éclairé la pièce de myriades d'étoiles. Les professeurs de Poudlard avaient vraiment fait un magnifique travail, songea Rose avec admiration. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil au ciel piqueté d'étoiles, elle observa avec attention les danseurs tourbillonner au centre de la pièce.

_Où est-il _? Il était toujours ponctuel d'habitude, presque jamais en retard. Alors pourquoi ne se trouvait-il pas dans la foule.

Secouant la tête face à ces étranges pensées, Rose se tourna vers son partenaire « Est-ce une proposition cachée ? »

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas un très bon danseur mais si tu as envie... ? »

« Je ne le suis pas non plus mais peut-être devrions-nous tenter le coup ? »

Dire qu'ils n'étaient pas de bons danseurs était un euphémisme. Dès qu'ils entrèrent sur la piste de danse, Thomas Smith glissa un bras autour de sa taille et il devint clair qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à contrôler leurs mouvements.

Environ deux chansons plus tard, si Thomas continuait à marcher sur le bout de ses pieds et à lui cogner les genoux une fois de plus, Rose n'allait pas tarder à abandonner toute politesse et à le laisser se dépatouiller tout seul.

« C'est vraiment amusant de danser » fit tout à coup Thomas avec un sourire idiot.

Rose fit de son mieux pour ne pas répliquer un commentaire sarcastique et tenta désespérément de trouver une réplique neutre et adéquate et qui ne soit pas un mensonge...

« Ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ta partenaire un moment ? »

Cette _voix_.

Les joues de Rose rougirent en reconnaissant la voix traînante qu'elle avait inconsciemment désirée tout le long de la soirée. Elle se figea entre les bras maladroits de Thomas, ne sachant que faire.

Celui-ci était devenu un peu pâle, Scorpius Malefoy pouvait être intimidant quand il le voulait, c'était bien connu, et accepta rapidement.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Rose passa des bras de Thomas Smith à ceux de Scorpius Malefoy. La première chose qu'elle inscrivit dans son esprit fut ses yeux, ou plutôt la façon dont il la regardait.

Scorpius Malefoy était un magnifique élève diplômé. Il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus.

Elle dut commander à son cerveau de ne pas rester bouche bée comme une gourde. Elle avait toujours su qu'il était assez beau garçon dans son genre mais elle n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point ses pommettes hautes étaient parfaites, ou combien ses yeux gris brillaient ou que ses cheveux blonds paraissaient doux au toucher. Il était vêtu d'un smoking noir, évidemment cher, l'arborant comme s'il s'en habillait tous les jours.

« Tu étais très amusante à danser avec ce looser, tu sais ». Son sourcil se dressa alors que ses yeux la fixaient d'un air moqueur. Son souffle la chatouillait à présent qu'elle portait des talons. Elle avait pris l'habitude qu'il la domine, même si elle n'était pas une petite fille tout de même.

« Terriblement amusante » persifla Rose en roulant des yeux. « Un peu comme Scarlett et toi. Où elle-t-elle d'ailleurs ? »

Scorpius la serra davantage, la guidant d'une manière que Thomas était loin d'avoir. Elle présuma qu'il avait appris tout ça chez lui, avec sa famille. Elle s'en voulut un peu qu'il soit meilleur qu'elle dans ce domaine. Rose aurait pu l'être si elle n'avait pas été distraite par son odeur d'Eau de Cologne et par la lumière des étoiles qui se reflétait sur les traits de son visage.

« Je ne sais pas et je ne m'en soucie pas. » Il haussa les épaules. « En tout cas, tu avais vu juste, tu as eu plus d'ASPIC que moi. »

« Ouais mais c'était avant que tu ne me battes à la finale de Quidditch. »

Il eut un sourire éblouissant. « C'était plutôt magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Alors qu'ils se balançaient au son de la musique, Rose rétorqua « Sans doute mais c'était une semaine avant que Slughorn, votre directeur de maison, me dise que j'étais son élève préférée... »

« C'est bien, Rose » Retenant un rire narquois, Scorpius répliqua d'un ton imperturbable « Mais c'est à moi que Madame Pince a donné une carte pour me dire au revoir »

« Blablabla » lança Rose d'un ton farouche. « C'est seulement parce que tu lui as dit qu'elle faisait plus jeune que son âge. Et c'était une carte stupide de toute façon. Et j'ai attrapé le Vif d'or bien avant toi, j'ai aussi reçu le premier prix en potions en cinquième année et... »

Scorpius observa la jeune fille avec amusement.

Il ne pourrait pas arrêter ce flot de paroles, à moins de...

« ….Et j'ai toujours évité les retenues et... »

Ce que Rose Weasley s'apprêtait à dire, on ne le sut jamais.

Parce que c'est à ce moment là que choisit Scorpius Malefoy pour l'embrasser.

Les yeux de Rose s'élargirent sous le choc au début, puis rapidement se refermèrent sous la pression des lèvres douces sur les siennes. Elle referma automatiquement ses mains autour de son cou, le ramenant encore plus prêt. La jeune fille se perdit momentanément dans ses sensations qui lui coupaient presque le souffle, le tonnerre dans sa poitrine, le battement frénétique de son cœur, quand tout à coup elle réalisa...

« Salaup ! » Elle cria, lui donnant un coup dans son estomac.

Surpris, Scorpius recula légèrement et lui lança un regard perplexe « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Je voulais être la première à te battre et à prendre l'initiative de t'embr... »

« Rose ? »

« Quoi ? »

Et il l'embrassa à nouveau.

**Rose: 2 -Scorpius: 99 **


End file.
